


Conversation in a Hidden Space

by NayJay99isFineOk



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bowser can dance, Bowser can dance ballet, Bowser can sing, Bowsette can sing, Does this make him genderfluid?, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I can't tell if this is shippy or not, King Koopa has issues, King Koopa is a good dad, Luigi likes plants, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships, i am soft, ooc very much I apologise, this is a drabble, various character mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayJay99isFineOk/pseuds/NayJay99isFineOk
Summary: Luigi has a quiet space he likes to read in. One day he finds that his space has been disturbed and there's some music playing nearby....





	Conversation in a Hidden Space

**Author's Note:**

> All the a-things said beyond this point are with Luigi's voice in mind so imagine he's telling you this story....And enjoy :D  
> This is my first time posting on this site pls have patience 😅

It was a sunny day, like a-many in the Mushroom Kingdom. Birds and a-bees in their flowers and a-trees. Carrying out life busy, happy and loud. A bit a-too loud. Which is why I went to my a-peace-a-place. A little nook above ground in the early parts of the land; a quick a-wall bounce in a corner and I was a-there.  
A sizeable cavern like cave dappled with a-light from the gaps to the sides. Looking like a big ole rock from outside. Both my brother and I have a-come here seeking coins and in the many times we passed a-through if my brother ever noticed how moss, cushy mushrooms and a-many a decor appeared in the space he never said. Horticulture was always a-my thing where Adventure was his. Not that I don't enjoy the occasional spelunk and a-battle.

I went with a book to sit in my favourite spot, a certain nook where there was always light a-gently shining through and was always bright enough to read under regardless of position until a-night time. I specially grew the moss here to be as a-comfortable as possible. It's a similar case with the a-large mushrooms that served as my backrest. My little cave-a-cove. But in the instant I sat I knew something was a bit a-off. There was a displacement that I could not a-quite see in detail. I knew people could a-come here but a-there was nothing but plants here. Coins did not appear unless we had to a-rescue the Princess and these mushrooms were a-quite obviously inedible.

I scanned the a-cave with a deer's wariness and spotting a-nothing closed my eyes to breathe and calm. Then a sound reached my a-twitching ears; footfalls and the a-scuffing of leaves. Someone was a-here. A note about the rock my spot is in: it is a bit a-larger than I usually describe it. It is tiny in comparison to a mountain but certainly large enough to be a big hill were it covered in grass. It has other caves that are a-harder to reach and with far less a-light so I never touched a-them. I only wanted quiet not darkness. Something or a-someone was in that darkness and I a-prayed it wasn't a boo as I began to shiver. More sound a-drifted down from there; music, classical a-music at that. This confused me so much that a-the shivers stopped and I became a-closer to curious than fearful. I made my way up as a-quickly and a-quietly as I could and as I stood to dust off the sight before my eyes shocked me to the a-core, freezing me where I stood.

Bowsette.

Or rather Bowser with the a-Toadette crown. Bowsette stood elegantly in a silver leotard with a tutu. He was a-dancing! A record player sat to the right and played a tune that sounded familiar yet a-new as Bowsette floated across the dusty floor. Even in this a-form he still weighed the same so shivers went a-down my a-back as I watched him land a leap with insomuch as a sound. His, no her, expression was melancholy yet a-dreamy yet sated all at a-once. The story her swishing a-legs and arms told lost on me but even just a-standing there i could feel it's power. 

This came to an end with a record scratch that made us both a-flinch and allowed her to a-notice me. We sized up and I considered a-running. She sighed and took off the crown; "Do whatever you want", and went a-to sit to the side of a slight incline, crown dangling loosely by a claw. At this a-point I was running on auto pilot and I did the a-one thing I normally would not a-do; I went to sit beside him. A surprised grunt and a raised brow was all I got as I took out my a-book and began to a-read. I had brought it up as an emergency weapon just in a-case. For awhile we simply a-sat, me a-reading and him staring at the a-crown or perhaps at a-nothing; I was not a-quite sure. "No questions? Concerns?" I close my a-book to take a second to combine my logic and a-courage. "Well, I have a-some but if you don't want to a-talk about it-" I shrug. 

"HA HA HA! Leave it to you to be the helpful ear!" A small tremor rocks the a-darkening cave and makes me flinch slightly. "I would say it runs in the a-family." Bowser laughs even harder at that, making me fear for my safety but also bringing a slight smile to my face. "Well since you're here, I might as well say everything." I look up at him properly and put my book to the side. "I'm all years.Yours! I mean a-ears!" I inwardly curse my a-tongue for that a-slip. "Pfft, you brothers are weird..." He grins down at me before facing forward again, gazing blankly at the crown in his hand. "It all started shortly after the Kirby incident. Before I attacked you guys again." I shift into a more comfortable position, a hand on the thin grass as support. "As a-Bowsette?" "As Bowser." He spins the crown around his fingers. "I was still figuring out the magic behind it, seeing if I was more powerful with it." A wry a-huff escapes him. "It was a different kind of power though." I nod along. 

It was a big shock when he first went mega on my brother and I in that a-form. Turns out he had the same a-level of power with maybe some more a-reach? Bowser smirks, "That defeat was quite humiliating." As per a-the usual our final attack involved jumping on his stomach to knock him off the platform but I-I a-slipped on the landing and a-fell unto something rather a-soft. I pull my a-thoughts away from that and a-fidget to calm down my a-burning a-face as Bowser guffaws yet again. "Amusing too." "That isn't a-the a-point of th-this conversation!" It comes out almost a squeak and encourages another earth a-shaking guffaw. "I am well aware." He turns his grinning gaze back to the crown.

"I was just realising what it meant to have free arms and legs." A wistful a-tone slipped into his a-voice. "I could prance! Cross my legs! Reach further when I stood on my toes! For me that was exhilaration! Liberation even!" His a-head bowed as he scratched it. "Strange somewhat but that was how it went." He looks at me from the a-corner of his eyes and I give my most invested a-gaze. He smiles once more, looking a-back at the crown in his hand. "It was Kamek who suggested I learn to dance to get used to my long limbs. He can be a harsh teacher." "He can a-dance?!" I a-choke out, incredulous. "Yes he can. He taught all my children too." Blowing out my a-cheeks I continue with, "I never a-thought Kamek could be that a-good. No offence." He tips his a-head in my direction. "None taken. Although what makes you say it like that?" "Well, you were the a-most graceful a-dancer I've a-seen since the Princess' last a-solo. So anyone who taught a-you would have been a-pretty good too." My cheeks are a-warm again but I look him in a-the eye regardless, determined to get this a-point across.

His eyes a-widen comically as he searches my a-face and his a-face splits to reveal the biggest a-grin I've a-seen on him since a-winning Mario Party. "You really think so!" Conviction pushes a strong "Yes!" from me and the resulting triumphant a-laugh is closer to a literal roar in this small a-cavern. Nothing else shakes aside a-from my ears which is both concerning and a relief. "Kamek would be proud though I'll never tell him." That's another relief to me as it was a- "Embarrassing enough?" Now it was a-my turn for wide eyes. I am suprised that he has not a-lost his breath for all the laughter he was producing at my a-surely red-faced expense.  
I a-pout as he slowly calms down. "And here I thought if anyone found out they'd be disgusted. 'Look at Bowser! In a tutu!'" His chuckle is a-self demeaning in a way I instantly despise. "The tyrannical bullying thief was nothing but a sissy." My anger speaks, "Never say that again. Ever." I wonder a-what my growl sounds like to him. "You are a meanie sometimes but a-" "Spare me your pity Luigi. I don't want it."  

That statement fans my angry spark and I a-stand and stomp infront of him. "Lord Bowser a-Koopa, King of the many Koopa and all their a-lands, let me tell you what I know you are." The use of his a-full title has him sitting straighter, shoulders up, a-fists bunched. I take a deep breath and hold out my fist, releasing a finger for every statement. "You are pride. The sense of being both a-powerful and of a great lineage makes you hold your a-head higher than anyone else. You strive to expand and a-grow your kingdom like any ruler would and although you choose to steal you do not kill. What started as our war has become a brawl and we have a-you to thank for that. Your cleverness and ingenuity in the use of your a-manpower is cool and not overly oppressive to those beneath. Even a-now you made this unique form your own and-" I relax and sigh. "It's a-pretty great. You, are pretty great Bowser, no matter the form you hold."

Bowser's expression was attentive to the utmost during my little rant and now; now I was in for yet another surprise. Tears. Big, fat a-tears were forming in the ole dino's eyes. He blinks them away as fast as he can. "That was quite the speech Luigi. Nothing I've not heard before but-" He sniffs deeply "-Quite the effect when it's coming from you." A genuine grin shines down at me and I grin right back. "Well it's a-true. Every word." I walk over and sit beside him once more.   
"You are still a douche by the way, but you are Our douche and I would have it a-no other way." I state in a matter of fact. I pretend a-not to notice as Bowser swiftly wipes his eyes and slicks his hair in one a-move. "It's gotten a bit dark hasn't it." I look around and realise he's right. Sunset was a-weakly glowing through and a chill was starting to slip in. I suppress my first a-shudder as Bowser stands and stretches. "I know you gotta go soon 'cause it's going to be too cold in a bit but first I gotta show you something." I stand and dust off. "Nothing a-too dangerous I hope." Bowser laughs. "No, no, why would I do that?" I squint up at him hoping that carries my a-point. It does and he guffaws. "Just stand and watch my paranoid little peach!" 

He shoves the crown on his a-head and transforms before my eyes, blindingly brilliant. The sight that a-greets has me shuddering all over, this time in awe. Bowsette's a-body was like radioactive chocolate, smooth skin marked with 'spots' of bioluminescence, her hair redder than Mario's a-hat and eyes a similar spring glow to her spots. Her horns a-glowed with the luminescence too and cast an eerie light on her smirking a-face. An opera-esque benevolent huntress stood before me preening and I had no words.  
"I guess you like it." She giggles as I turn into a tomato. "I discovered this mode whilst experimenting. It only happens when I wear the crown at night and is mostly aesthetic. But~ I do get two little things out of it." She turns her a-back to me and I get a glimpse of a super cute bio-spotted tail and snicker. The glare she sends only makes it a-worse and I struggle to contain my a-laughter. "Firstly,  I've got a bit of night vision so I can see you laughing leaf boy." My shoulders are a-shaking at this point. "And secondly this:" She rolls her glaring eyes at me and a-faces forward, lifting up one hand and singing out a single, gravelly, haunting note. 

I am suddenly reminded of castle bells and siren spells as in that a-moment it felt like she'd gripped my a-soul, the sound humming in my bones and pulling me forward. The note stops, and my a-heart restarts, as the effect she was talking about showed throughout the a-cave. Mushrooms, herbs, rocks and insects a-glow in their numbers lighting up the space. "Wow, that's a-mysterious." I whisper, amazed and smiling at her. "Not my thing usually but yeah." Bowsette grins back at me and I take a mental screenshot, the moment saved in my a-heart.  
"It's a-proper night now so I need to a-go." I scratch my head awkwardly as we stand there. Bowsette's smile becomes a-soft as she saunters over. "Sure. It was good talking to and not trying to beat you up." She swipes my a-hat and ruffles my hair, "Hey!-" "Take care now you little lime." She haphazardly drops it a-back on me, prances over to the record a-player and resets it, grinning sharp and happy. I right myself, a little grumbly from the treatment and head over to the a-hole I entered from. 

"Your tail is adorable!" I shout just before I jump a-down. A scandalised "Why yo-" is all that a-reaches my ears before I'm off like a shot, laughing and more relieved than I have been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *various sounds of nervous* ^-^; I can only hope I characterised them ok....Horticultural Luigi was my fav thing to write about lol


End file.
